Assymmetrically in Love
by Lyssa.anime
Summary: Kid is left with no weapons, Liz and patty have gone but when he is partnered with Lora, an unusual waepon with an attitude kid is going to have to learn to deal with sparks start to fly, whether it's good or bad is yet to be discovered
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Don't pretend you don't miss them Kid, we all see it" Maka said with a scowl she usually gave soul and Black*Star when they was being total idiots, as if Kid could actually lie to them, fortunately the 7 or rather 5 of them had grown very close, it was easy to see when kid was lying, especially for someone like Maka, her having a lying father growing up and all, she could easily see when men where lying, it was completely obvious that kid missed the Thompson Twins.

"I'm not _pretending_ anything; I simply wish not to speak of them for as long as my Mortality would allow my body to walk this earth" Kid answered with almost no emotion visible on his face.

"Jeeeezzzz Melodramatic much?" Soul stated while eyeing kid's emotionless face.

"Can we please drop the discussion now, if they wanted to leave then it was their decision" Kid was obviously becoming very irritated

"But Kid, They where your weapons what are you going to do now that they've left" Tsubaki asked in her usual calm voice

"I shall simply have to find other weapons" Kid said as if this would be the easiest thing possible,

"Did they say why they asked for Transfers" Tsubaki asked a bit curious as to Liz and Patty's absence

"They probably couldn't handle being in the presence of a Big guy like me, probably waned to leave before they lost all self control and begged at my feet to become their meister, I mean who wouldn't want me to be…" Black Star's question was cut short by Maka and her book.

"Would you please just Shut-Up for once nobody asked you anything, anyway, why did they ask for a Transfer Kid" Maka Repeated Tsubaki's Question in Hopes of this time getting an answer that would not be interrupted by Black Star and his Big mouth.

"Well, in truth they didn't re

ally _ask_ for transfers, they where offered" kid said, relieving the groups curiosity.

"Ohh" They all echoed in unison.

"But why would they accept, I mean you're the Grim Reapers son after all, they should be honoured" Tsubaki was a little confused as to how their new friends could just up and leave at the first offer given to them.

"I'll tell you why" Black star began once again "They where obviously intimidated by my awesomeness, probably scared of forever hiding under the shadow of my greatness"

"It doesn't make sense" Maka said ignoring Black star's remark.

"I know right, as if they could hide from my shadow I mean it's…" Once again Black Star's Remark was cut short by maka.

"You Idiot I meant That Liz and Patty would leave"

"They where Offered money right" Soul smirked knowing he was right.

A moment of silence went by and then…

"Makkkaaaaaa-Chop" Maka's Book made hard contact with soul's head.

"OW, you know I really think you're missing the whole purpose of the Book" Soul said while Rubbing the soon to be Bump on his head.

Maka almost exploded "You're such and idiot, how could you just insinuate that they would go for something li…"

"Actually he's Right" Kid said calmly, Interrupting maka's nuclear reaction.

Once again Silence fell upon the group, even maka paused from her mistaken scolding upon Soul, Kid went on and explained, "There is another Meister who offered them money to join him, apparently he has a deep appreciation for guns, and Liz and Patty being the only Twin Pistols he's seen in a long time, he just had to have them."

"Told you" soul said smirking in his victory,

"We're very sorry Kid" Tsubaki apologized on behalf of the group, everyone looked sympathetically at Kid.

"There is no need to apologize" Kid said calmly, almost too calmly, everyone in the group had noticed a while ago that Kid was never really one for truly expressing his feelings.

Everyone left the discussion where it was and just went on with their normal day in Professor Stein's Class; Kid was in spite of appearances in fact worrying of where he would find new weapons seeing as how he had to uphold perfect symmetry and he knew that there was a reason why That guy paid Liz and Patty, he didn't want to admit it out loud but weapons of their particular sort weren't exactly easy to come by, he knew he would most probably have to discuss this problem with his Father.

Kid's thoughts where interrupted by Professor Stein's body Crashing trough the door on his Caster Chair, a few giggles followed after that, but most where already used to that and failed to see the humour in it,

"Class, Today you will be expecting a new student" Professor Stein said once he finally got back in his chair and started gliding around the class, a few whispers were exchanged, the class was always both excited and curious when new people would show up at DWMA there was usually a few exiting and interesting people coming in, but Kid wasn't really paying attention to that, he had other things to worry about, he was just about to ask Professor steins permission to leave class to go to the death room to see his Father, when Professor Stein beat him to it,

"Kid, Your father wants to see you in the death room, you are excused"

Kid smirked "It's like you read my mind Professor" he thought while gathering his things and left the class. While he walked down the hallways he was thinking how Liz and Patty could put him in a situation like this, he took them of the streets, he gave them a home to live in, he really tried, and this was the thanks he got, running of with the first Moron to offer them money.

"Hey get out of the way " a dim voice called out from behind him, but by the time he looked around to see who it was he was to late, the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with someone laying next to him.

Kid calmly got up, dusted himself of and checked to see if his appearance was still perfectly symetrical, the way it had been a moment ago before he was rudly knocked to the ground,

"Excuse me are you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to apologize"

The voice from a moment ago impatiently requested.

Kid was on the verge of losing his temper, here he was minding his own business and in comes this person knocking him over and they want him to apologize?

Kid jerked around about to say something he knew he was probably going to regret later, but was surprised to see that it wasn't a familiar face, it was a girl he had never seen in DWMA before, she had seemingly long dark hair wrapped in a hair band pieces of hair falling out, her eyes where dark purple and still glaring impatiently back at his, he then forgot about the rude contact exchanged between them just a moment ago, his anger was now replaced with curiosity.

"And you are" Kid asked wanting to know who this girl was,

"I'm a person waiting for an imbecile to apologize to her" She replied standing with her arms folded in front of her chest and tapping her foot, obviously in a hurry

"Apologize? Apologize for what? You're the one who Knocked _me_ over" Kid's temper was beginning to crawl back up again

"I asked you to the out of the way!"

"Well… That's… That's irrelevant, asking someone to get out of the way also requires you to give them the chance to follow through with the request" Kid shot back at her, they glared back at each other.

"I don't have time to argue, especially not with a spoiled moron" she then turned around and ran down the hallway out of Kid's sight.

Kid turned around furious, the nerve of that girl, how dare she call him a moron, it was not his fault she was in such a hurry and knocked him over, and how could she blame him for her idiocy. Kid was rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself down before he got to the death room, there were still matters he had to discuss with his father, and there was no point for him to be upsetting himself over an idiotic girl anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kid stiffly entered the Death Room, the events of a few moments ago still lingering in his mind, but he decided that he matter at hand was much more important than getting upset over insignificant things like idiotic girls being late for things.

"KID, YOU'RE HERE, Awwwww just look at those cute little stripes, I could just eat them up" Lord Death exclaimed in his usual Friendly and playful manner

"Please do" Kid almost said, but decided to start discussing his problem immediately

"Father I…"

"You're probably very curious as to why I have summoned you right" Lord Death said in a way as if he knew something his son didn't

"Well actually I wanted to…"

"All right, Al right I'll tell you" Lord Death was obviously very excited about something; Kid was rather intrigued now "As we both know Liz and Patty are no longer with us…"

"THEY'RE DEAD" Kid shouted in shock.

"NO, NO, NO I meant that they've left" Death laughed correcting the misunderstanding,

Kid relaxed, "Oh" his eyes returned normal from their widened forms,

"Anyhow, seeing as how Liz and Patty have left leaving you with no partners and no weapons, I have been looking into it" Lord Death explained.

Kid was relieved; this would definitely save him from and explanation.

"AND I FOUND ONE" Kid's Father almost Jumped out of his skin; that is if he had any.

Kid was shocked; he didn't expect the problem to be solved this quickly "Really",

"Yes isn't it just fantastic, I can hardly believe our luck myself"

"Who are they" Kid was now very curious to meet his new partners

"Oh, she's a truly remarkable weapon first one I've seen in years"

Kid's face dropped "She?" he asked his father, his head felt fuzzy," what about symmetry, my beautiful symmetry" Kid thought in desperation, just one weapon?

"Yes, She, but don't worry Kid I know how you are about symmetry and all, so that's exactly why we're so lucky, she's a new student ad a very special one at that, she has the ability to split into two separate weapon, and thereby becoming twin weapons, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, it's absolutely fascinating" Lord Death laughed and pressed his hands together in self contentment, proud that he had the opportunity to witness a remarkable weapon like this and having one attend his school.

Kid felt relieved after hearing the explanation and gave a faint smile, he felt quite honoured that he could be partnered with a weapon that was obviously very unique and special seeing as how it certainly made his father excited.

"As a matter of fact she should have been here by now, she's late" Lord Death said curiously.

Late? New Student? "No" Kid thought "It can't possibly be…"

And just then his father brought his wondering to an end,

"Ahhhh we were just talking about you, Welcome, Welcome"

Kid lashed around and stared straight into a face he believed to look just as shocked as his was.

"YOU" the both echoed

"Ahhhh so you've met well isn't that just…"

"You knocked me over and called me a moron" Kid pointed at her accusingly

"Only because you _where _being a moron and refused to get out of the way" she shot back irritated.

"I thought we went over this just now" Kid gritted his teeth trying desperately to refrain from throwing a brick at her face, which would be hard considering there weren't any bricks I sight.

While the two of them stood there arguing over who was right and who was wrong, Lord Death just stood there, Helpless, alone, confused, He thought he should probably do something to end their bickering

"Heyyyyy Relax for a moment will ya" He waved his hands in front of them to take their attention away from each other.

Kid and the girl whose name he still hasn't leaned yet exchanged irritated glances at each other while still trying to pay attention to Death.

"Now I take it your first meeting didn't go so well am I right" His gaze shifting from his son to the girl

"She ran me over" Kid said accusingly

"He didn't even apologize for not getting out of the way, after I asked him to" She said defending herself

Lord Death intervened before another fight broke out "Okayy, Okayy Maybe formal introductions would probably help break the Ice, Kid this is Lora, our new student and _your _new partner" He gestured to Lora, Kid looked her over, her name matched her he though, he didn't know why but for some reason if he could peg any name by her that would be the one he would choose.

"Lora this is my son, Death the Kid, _your_ new Meister" he gestured to Kid, she looked confused and seeing this Kid said "You may call me Kid"

Lord death slowly felt the tension started to drift away and thought now would be a good time, "Now look you two I know you sorta got off on the wrong foot but maybe you should just try and get along, cause let's face it you're gonna be in each other's company for quite a while" Lord death laughed rather curious to see how this is all going to work out for the two of them.

Kid and Lora stood there knowing that he was right, He needed a weapon and she needed a meister, they were stuck with each other, whether they liked it or not.

"Now, you two had better get to class, off you go" Death motioned them to het going

They walked to class in silence, neither one of them looking at each other.

Lora wanted to scream, this was not the way she had planned her first day to go, getting partnered with some rich, prissy idiot who probably thought he was better than her just because his father was the Grim Reaper, and on top of that he also made her late, and after she wanted to at least try and make a good impression, it's what her Mom would have wanted after all…

"We're going to be alright Lora, everything is going to be alright" She remembered her mom giving her a reassuring smile always being so optimistic, always seeing the bright side of any situation even in times when the situation had almost none.

Lora glanced at Kid as they were walking, she wasn't really that mad at him anymore, but she still wasn't in a good mood knowing that she would practically have to spend all day with him, still, she thought she should at least try and make an effort, it's what her Mom would have wanted, her trying her best, Lora said her next words with much distain "I'm…I'm Sorry" Kid stopped walking and turned to look at her, a mixture of disbelief and uncertainty on his face, _she_ was apologizing to _him_?

"I don't understand a moment ago you practically demanded an apology from me and now you're the one apologizing" Kid was just confused he didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but Lora being… well Lora, she took it the wrong way, she gave him a furious look

"You know what, fine just forget it, I was only trying to make an effort, But just forget it" and with that she stormed of down the hallway, "Hey Lora wait I didn't mean it…" but it was too late she was already out of sight "like that" Kid finished in a soft voice to himself, he felt kind of lousy, she _was_ trying and he practically threw it back in her face, he knew this wasn't going to be easy but he also knew that if he wasn't going to at least try and make an effort, this wasn't going to end up very well for the both of them. Then Kid thought of something.

Did she even know where she was going?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Once again I didn't need your help; I knew exactly where I was going." Lora didn't want to admit it but she _was _actually lost back there, when she stormed off awhile ago she had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to get away from Kid at that moment, besides apologizing for something already was more than enough, saying "thank you" to this prissy, spoiled brat wasn't going to happen within the same hour.

Kid actually went to go and look for Lora after she stormed off like that, not that he wanted to but he very well couldn't just show up in Stein's class without her, word was probably already sent that all the arrangements had been made for everything, and that he was bringing her to class, and that's exactly where he was busy making sure they were going.

Kid barely knew her for one day and he already gathered that this girl was extremely stubborn; he wasn't going to count on even a little bit of gratitude for finding her when she was obviously lost, but he wanted to at least try and get her to admit defeat

"I found you on the roof" Kid said raising an eyebrow "and you sure looked lost to me" he added thinking that would get her to run out of comebacks

"Well, it's not my fault your eyesight has left you along with your brain, now is it?" Lora said almost in a whisper to herself, but nonetheless Kid heard her.

"Hmmm what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" She plastered on the most fake smile she could find within herself

"Are you always this rude, or are you making a special effort today" he was wondering if this was going to go on for the remainder of the time they would be forced to spend together.

Before Lora could shoot back another comeback they finally reached Professor Stein's class.

"This is it" Lora thought to herself, Lora had to admit she was feeling a little anxious, but then she brushed that feeling aside, "Knock em dead kiddo" She could see her Mom putting up her fist in encouragement, Lora knew that she had to be strong, like she always was, not showing weakness, when people saw you weak, that's when they take advantage of you she thought, remembering her mother… No, Lora thought, now was not the time to think about that, she had to be strong, "Be strong Lora" she thought to herself before going in.

Before they went in Kid glanced over at Lora for a moment and he could have sworn, if only for a moment, he saw a little nervousness on her face, but if it was right what he saw, it was quickly brushed off because she took a deep breath and stood tall and proud and then entered the classroom, Kid didn't enter immediately after her, he stood awhile in thought before going in, she was nervous? She seemed so confident and sure of herself, she didn't strike Kid as the Type of person who could become nervous, but then again he didn't really know her for that long.

"Kid, are you going to enter, or are you going to stand there and grace my classroom with a new ornament?" He heard Professor Stein ask him.

Kid snapped out of it and walked into the classroom, Kid went and stood next to her in front of the classroom, waiting for Stein to introduce her to the class.

"Class this is Lora Takashi, our new student" Stein announced

Lora heard her name being repeated around the classroom softly, "This was it, no turning back" she said barely in a whisper this time Kid didn't hear her

Maka and the others didn't waste any time to approach Lora after class, they were anxious to meet Kid's new weapon,

"Lora, right" Maka began not giving her time to answer "I'm Maka" She gave Lora a warm smile and shook her hand "Welcome to DWMA, really nice to have you aboard" Lora gave her a smile and returned the hand shake "Nice to meet you Maka and thank you I'm happy to be here"

"Hello Lora, very nice to meet you, glad to have you apart of the team, I'm Tsubaki" Lora also gave her a smile

She then saw Kid approaching them and wanted to think of some lame excuse to leave like go to the bathroom or something she just wasn't in the mood for him right now, but then thought she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, she was going to stand her ground.

"So I see you've met the girls have you?" Kid asked politely, to Lora's amazement, "Maybe he wasn't that bad' she thought

"Where you mean and rude to them as well" Kid asked in a casual tone

"Never mind" Lora thought with a scowl on her face showing outside what she was feeling inside.

"Luckily they haven't given me reason to be, unlike some people they have actually been polite to me" she said with her usual attitude, arms crossed and over her chest

"Polite? You're saying I haven't been polite to you?" Kid inquired not understanding this girl, she hasn't exactly been a pleasure to be around and he was the one at fault? His temper was begging to come out, he was making an effort to be polite, but she hasn't exactly been making it easy for him.

"Well you haven't exactly been calling in the welcoming committee have you?" Lora shot back at him

"Well you haven't exactly been a walk in the park yourself" Kid defended himself

She knew she hasn't been _that _friendly toward him, but it's not like one could blame her she thought, he obviously thought he was better than her, and he just completely irritated her, the idea of him getting everything he ever wanted, he ever needed by just snapping his fingers, not like her having to work for _everything_ she ever needed, She really believed he was a spoiled brat, like all those who looked down on her and her mother… she hated them, she hated the way they used to look at them, after everything her mother did, after how strong she was, she didn't deserve to be treated like that, to be looked at like that, as if they where nothing more than trash on the street, and to Lora Kid was just like those who looked down on them.

Tsubaki and Maka didn't know what was going on, Lora and Kid where busy arguing and they just stood there exchanging glances, not knowing what to do, but then they heard a loud screaming sound and they all looked up, Tsubaki recognising the voice just dropped her face in her hand,

"HAHAHA BOW BEFORE ME, WORTHLESS PEASANTS" Black Star was screaming from The Roof,

"Who's this Idiot now" Lora asked looking up and putting her hand to her head trying to block out the sun from her eyes in hopes of catching a glimpse of who she thought to be the Village Idiot or something,

"Oh that's just Black Star, never mind him; he'll be down in a mome…" Before Maka could finish they all heard a screaming sound,

It was getting closer

And closer

Closer…

Then a flash of blue and black went by them all, and saw a figure about 100 feet down in the ground,

"Anyways, So Lora your Kid's new weapon" Maka said showing no concern for the boy who was now planted in the ground, the only one showing at least a little concern was Tsubaki, "Oh my Goodness Black star are you okay"

A figure then popped out of the ground,

"HA as if a little fall could harm a huge guy like me" Black Star said poking himself in the chest

Lora just stood there with a look of confusion on her face; she wondered if this guy owned a mirror

"Oh so the blood gushing out of your face is just your natural complexion then, right?" Lora asked referring to the huge on his head,

"Ohhh that's just a scratch, but I understand your concern, an inexperienced weapon like you to witness an awesome act like that, must be very intimidating" Black Star said putting a hand on her shoulder

Lora almost bit his hand, and she thought Kid was bad, this guy thought he was some sort of god or something

"WOW your brain must really be big to hold so much ignorance" Lora snapped at him, Kid gave a small grin, knowing that Black star would probably thing that insult was a compliment

"Glad you noticed the capacity of my Brain, it would be hard for anyone else to have such a big brain, but me, my awesomeness and my brain balance each other out, and therefore I am in complete balance" Black Star said fully accepting what he thought to be a compliment

By now everyone was laughing at him, even Lora gave a faint snicker,

"What?" Black Star asked not knowing what was so funny "I demand to be included in the joke

"Oh you're included alright" Maka said in between her laughs, and everyone elses

"What's so funny" no one even saw Soul approach the group "What I miss?" Soul also wanted to know what the big joke was

"Oh the usual Black Star being a moron and so on" Maka said not being able to provide soul with all the details because she was still busy wiping away small tears from her eyes which was caused by all the laughing,

"I'll fill you in later, anyway we better get going it's getting late" Maka said more calmly now t the group who by now also got themselves under control

"Yeah us to," Tsubaki agreed and they all bid each other farewell

"It was really wonderful meeting you Lora" Tsubaki said smiling "I'm glad you're part of our team" and with that Black Star and Tsubaki Left

"Yeah, and I'm glad we met each other I really look forward to being friends, oh yeah and this is Soul my weapon" Maka said motioning to Soul who gave Lora a nod "Soul This is Lora Kid's new weapon" Maka then motioned to Lora who also gave soul a nod in acknowledgement

"Well we'll see you tomorrow, bye guys" and then Maka and Soul left

"Well I guess we should probably be getting to my house now" Lora forgot Kid was standing next to her,

What just a second did he just say?

"WE?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Helloooooo my Fellow Humans! (if there are any other worldly beings reading this, greetings to you to) really sorry this took so long, blame it on writers block, but here it is chapter 4, I would like to thank for the help with this chapter and thank everyone who followed the story and reviewed it, hope you guys enjoy it, reviews are more than welcome. Thanks you all.**

**Mwahaha…**

Kid and Lora walked the route towards his house in silence, neither one saying a word to the other about the living arrangements. Lora was not happy at all with the idea of staying under the same roof with some imbecile she just met a few hours ago, and her attitude showed it which Kid noticed immediately, nobody said anything about living with this buffoon to her.

She glanced over at him to see if he was just as upset about all this as she was, but then she saw it, his face looked almost emotionless, he looked like he didn't even care,

_What is wrong with this guy?_ Did he not care that a complete stranger was coming to live with him; she could be a pathological liar for all he knew, a closet Serial killer, even an info maniac just waiting for him to turn his back and then BAM! But here he was all calm and collected.

She was just about to say something about his lack of appearing concern but then it suddenly dawned upon her, she didn't really have a place to stay, unless you call the rat infested hotel she currently resided in as a proper house. She knew she couldn't pay the full amount rent each month with her having to quit her job going to school and all, she then realized that she was going to have to stay with him, not that she liked the idea of sharing the same air with him more than was necessary.

Kid already knew this was going to be a very difficult situation; it was hard enough with Liz and Patty whom he actually got along with, he didn't even want to imagine how it was going to be with Lora, she probably didn't know anything about symmetry at all. Kid knew he should attempt to make this whole arrangement work, he just didn't understand why she seemed so mad all the time.

As soon as they reached his house Lora couldn't help but gawk at its enormousness, house? This was mansion; she almost couldn't believe she was going to stay here.

She then thought of her Mom and how much she would have liked for her to have lived in a place like this, it would have been a nice change from the small places they had to live in

"_She would have liked a place like this" _Lora whispered softly, suddenly realizing what she said, she quickly looked over at Kid hoping he didn't hear her in her moment of weakness, she was relieved however when she saw he wasn't responding,

_At least he didn't hear me _Lora thought relieved, she really didn't want him asking questions.

She then couldn't smile, or be happy, she only felt resentment towards Kid once again, and with that she let the almost smile fade away.

As soon as they reached the door Kid did what he did next out of pure habit, he opened the door and stood aside for Lora to walk in first,

"What are you doing?" Lora asked confused

"What do you mean" Kid asked sharing her confusion

"The door, what are you doing with it"

"Umm, holding it open"

Lora narrowed her eyes "Why" she asked slowly

Kid held her stare not really sure where this was going "For you to walk in" He said as if his deed should have spoken for itself

"Oh so you think I can't open a door for myself? You think I'm pathetic is that it, well believe it or not I can actually manage opening a door on my own" Lora snapped at him

"I didn't say you couldn't, no need to become so defensive, I'm just used to opening the door for…"

"For women whose hands have managed to lose all feeling and can't do anything for themselves" Lora finished Kid's sentence for him

Kid's face went blank, he couldn't believe her, here he was trying to be a gentleman and she basically threw it back in his face

"Close it" Lora said crossing her arms; Kid looked at the door and back at her

"The door, close it" she repeated

Kid closed the door, Lora marched over to the door and flung it open, before walking in she looked at her hands in disbelieve,

"Well would you look at that, still attached" Lora said sarcastically and looked at Kid, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Once they were inside Lora glanced around the house, wanting to get a good look at her surroundings, she had to admit she was rather impressed with its neatness and cleanliness; she walked through the house and looked at everything with curiosity, while she was familiarizing herself with everything Kid watched her as she walked and was waiting for the remark he was sure would be flung at him at any moment, but she wasn't saying anything, so he kept staring at her, waiting, but still nothing, he grew rather confused as to why she wasn't saying anything about the obvious symmetry in his house.

Everyone else always seemed to have something to say about his interior and his lifestyle, so why wasn't she saying anything; she was the first person he thought would say something the moment she stepped inside, but still it's been almost five minutes and she hadn't said a word, he kept on staring.

Lora felt eyes on her and seeing as it was just her and Kid inside the house she could safely assume the eyes she sensed was attached to the head of a flaming imbecile, she glanced up and saw Kid was indeed staring at her and with a really goofy look on his face to, she looked down thinking if she ignored him he'd stop staring, she looked up again and saw his eyes still fixated on her,

"What, What is it, what are you staring at"

Kid snapped out of it almost knocking over a vase that stood next to him, completely forgetting he was even looking at her,

"Sorry! Sorry I was just thinking about something"

"Oh how very hard that must be for you"

"You haven't said anything about the house, that's all" Kid said deciding to ignore the insult knowing there was plenty more where that one came from

"Well as much as it pains me to say, I actually like it" Lora said trying to sound neutral, saying she liked it was far enough, she didn't have to sound happy about it.

The compliment took Kid completely by surprise,

"You do?"

"Yeah, let's not make a big deal out of it but yeah I do, it's nice"

"So, you have nothing to say about the symmetry" Kid said brazing himself for the insults

Lora looked at Kid and then at the house, she had to admit it was kind of weird, but this was by far the nicest house she has ever lived in, and if symmetry was part of the package, then she didn't have any complaints, she looked back at Kid

"No, not really"

Kid couldn't hide the shock he felt and raised his eyebrows; Lora saw this and quickly thought of something she could say to safe the situation

"Well you know it's weird and all, I mean don't get me wrong but you definitely have more issues than National Geographic, but I guess seeing as to how I don't really have any other choice than to live here I guess I'm just going to have to keep my complaints to myself" Lora said trying not to sound completely in defence about what she said before, but to no avail, Kid already realized she was trying to cover up what was said

"Come on let me show you around" Kid said deciding that he should probably give her a tour of the house to break the ice and to make things a little less uncomfortable,

"You could just show me to my room, I don't need a tour I'll figure it out on my own, I'm sure I'll manage" Lora said bluntly,,

"Sure, right this way"

Lora just wanted to go to bed and put the whole day behind her, after seeing her huge room she was definitely looking forward to hit the snooze button in her brain.

"Well, great first day Lora; really you couldn't have done better" each word dripping with sarcasm,

"Oh Mom" Lora sighed looking up to where she imagined her Mom was now staring down at her and maybe even laughing at her brilliant people skills, the thought of this made her let out a faint snicker, "you probably would have known how to handle all this, you where always so strong, I'm trying to be strong, I really am, but it's a lot harder than you made it look"

Lora's eyes grew heavy as she slowly fell asleep.

Kid was lying in the middle of his bed, making sure not to be more on one side than the other; he wanted to uphold perfect symmetry, even in his sleep.

He couldn't help but think about what Lora said when they got to his house

_She would have liked a place like this_

Lora thought he didn't hear, but she was sorely mistaken.

_Who was she?_

He was sure Lora was not telling him everything, although it's not exactly like she's been an open book so far, he didn't even know her last name, what she ate for breakfast;

_Probably human Emotion, seeing as she obviously lacked a bit of that_

Nor did he know what her favourite colour was

_Guess by judging from her appearance it's probably save to assume purple and black, even though it's hard to imagine she has a favourite anything_.

What were her hobbies?

_Most likely working on new snide and sarcastic comments, I be she has a special book for them_

And then Kid realized he didn't know anything about his new weapon, and he decided that he was going to stop assuming everything about her and try to get to know her a bit better, but there was one thing he wanted to know above everything else

_What happened to her?_


End file.
